No one can predict the time and the location of a building fire, but everyone knows how terrifying and devastating a building fire can be. In a building fire, the out of control fire not only destroys property, but also takes away precious human life. Thus, whether in the public or private sector, people have worked hard to improve both how to prevent fires and how to react during a fire to save lives. People have worked hard to try to minimize property damage and the loss of human life.
From many years of researching building fires, the inventor learned that during a building fire, the resulting heat, smoke, and often loss of power causes people to quickly panic. Panic arises when the building loses electrical power plunging rooms into total darkness, smoke fills the air, and the intense heat of the fire quickly raises building temperatures. Once a building fire occurs, the first three minutes is the best time for people to escape from the building. After the first three minutes, a person's chance for escape from a building fire decreases with each passing second, because the building is either totally filled up with heavy smoke or the fire is already burning out of control. After the first three minutes, it may be too late for people trapped in the burning building. People still trapped in a burning building might not be able to escape and eventually lose their lives.
Although conventional fire emergency life saving apparatus may provide oxygen and provide emergency lighting, during a building fire most people fail to operate the oxygen supply for the first time, under a panic situation. During such a situation, a person cannot afford to make a mistake, simply because it is a life and death situation. Each second the person saves and each additional breath the person takes can make a big difference. The conventional fire emergency escape arrangement does not provide such user friendly simple procedure, that is why the result of saving life is still in need of much improvement.